Lightning's Call
by Ichibi Shukaku
Summary: About my character Raizen Shinkoru. this is my first story so be nice. Flames Welcome. Rated T for safety. Complete.


Lightning's Call

**Lightning's Call is a story about the Cloud Village and some of its newest ninja. Most importantly it's about my character Raizen Shinkoru. Some random name I came up with over the summer. Raizen has just become a Jounin at the age of 13. He's one of the few that were the head of his class. Because I don't know much about the cloud village I will have lots of OCs so if you do not like made up character's turn back now, I Do NOT Own Naruto.**

"What do you mean I can't pray at the Thunder Temple today?" A young and energetic boy asked as the Anbu looked at him. "You know full well why we can't let you pray today. A large storm is on its way and you know the Raijuu is strong on those days." The Anbu was ready to knock out the young teen but decided against it, knowing that the Raikage would not approve. "Young Raizen, you must understand that we have kept the Raijuu sealed within the Temple for many centuries. And if you go there today you could release him. Right now as we speak the Raikage is fortifying the seals on the Temple." The boy known as Raizen nodded in disappointment. He was to pray for his mother on this day like every year. His mother was assassinated for some mysterious cause. To this day Raizen didn't understand. The Raikage has been taking care of him since the Raikage was his uncle and his last known relative in the village. Raizen walked off towards the training grounds of the village. Now that he was a well known Jounin he could access it with ease. It was a large mountain that could be seen from miles and miles away.

Raizen walked to the gate. The guard at the gate looked at him. "Ah. Rai I was expecting you today. You're kind of late aren't you?" Rai looked at the guard, showed him his I.D. card and then got ready to walk through the gate. "I was heading to the Temple but my uncle's guard stopped me from heading that direction." The guard looked at Rai in sympathy. "Ah. You want to pray for your mother. I can help you out with that. If you go up the mountain you'll find a path that leads underground to the Temple." Rai looked at the guard in disbelief. Was he really going to allow Rai to do something so forbidding? Oh well at least he would get to pray. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" The guard shook his head. "Why would I do that? You know full well that your mother and I were in the same squad. So go on I wont stop you." Rai walked through the gate. He ran towards the mountain with such speed you would probably see him as the wind if he went by you.

Rai got to the cavern that had a gate and a seal on it. The seal said "No one beyond this point." Of course it said that. Rai made a few seals and shot a bolt of lightning through the metal of the gate. The gate collapsed from the burning of the electricity. Rai always knew that this was something but didn't know what. He walked through the cavern. He made a few more seals and charged chakra into his eyes. This was his blood limit. It wasn't a complete one; it was supposed to be a specially made one from all the knowledge of the Byakugan. This village made an attempt to kidnap a young female that had the Byakugan blood limit. It was a failed attempt. When Rai would become Raikage he would end the feud between the Leaf village and the Cloud village. That won't happen for a somewhat long time though.

Rai got to the end of the cavern to find that he was in the forest near the Temple. He heard someone chanting, it must've been the Raikage. Rai moved stealthily to where the chanting was coming from. It was of course the Raikage and his many Anbu guards. He stopped and all the seals on the temple glowed. He heard a screeching noise, it sounded very terrible. It was most likely the Bijuu sealed within the temple. Raijuu was screaming for his life. It seemed so pitiful to be locked within a Temple. The Raikage said some few words. "Now you shall not be coming out for another few hundred years." After that was said the Raikage and the Anbu that guarded him jumped into the darkness of the forest. Rai walked up to the temple. As he got closer he could feel a presence. It wasn't the evil presence he thought it would be. It was a sorrowful presence. Rai heard a voice in his mind. _**Young shinobi, you who comes here every year. I have seen your sorrow. Now do you feel mine, I have been trapped here for centuries. I mean none of you harm. All I want is to be free like the birds and walk the earth again. Please, I beg of you who inherits the fair maiden's blood who was buried here, to set me free. I will give you the needed power to destroy the one who has made you alone. **_Rai didn't know who this voice belonged to but he guessed that it was none other than the Bijuu itself talking to him. It was a very calming voice. Rai suspected it as a trick.

Rai felt another presence soon after the Bijuu finished talking. He readied a kunai, to strike down the one behind him. He turned to strike, when it was stopped by the Raikage's sword, Raizan. The Raikage looked down at Rai. "Do you know why you carry the same name as my sword?" Rai looked at him in disbelief; he could have been killed if the Raikage charged the sword with chakra. "It is because your mother is the one who made this sword. Your names may not be spelled the same; I believe it's a one letter difference. But that doesn't mean you aren't connected. By the way, what do you think you're doing here? Because of your mother's burial here you cause the Temple's strength to weaken. Don't ask me how I have just noticed this recently." Rai nodded, and then let his kunai drop to the ground. The Raikage sheathed his sword, and then something amazing happened. The Raikage handed the sword to Rai. "I think you will need this more than me." Rai took the sword that his mother made.

_**2 Years Later.**_

Rai was now an Anbu of his village. He has been on many missions. His friends have long been dead from this mission. After the incident of the Bijuu talking to him at the Temple, Rai could hear his voice every so often. The Bijuu gave him courage. Today Rai would head to the Temple to not only pray for his mother but talk with the Bijuu. Rai hopped from tree to tree. He can now harness his blood limit very well. It is definitely a copy of the Byakugan and the Gentle Fist combination, Except Rai has made his own modifications to it. Instead of injecting chakra into the enemy he injects lightning into them, how's that for an attack. Rai reached the temple. As he reached the Temple, he noticed the Raikage there. He was praying for his sister. Rai was about to walk up to him when a shadow come from behind a tree and attacked the Raikage. The Raikage didn't stand a chance. The shadow had a strange cloak on. It was black with red clouds. You guessed it; it was none other than an Akatsuki member. Rai watched as his uncle was slaughtered in front of him. Rai jumped out and attacked. He made a few seals and shot a large Lightning Bolt at the cloaked figure. He dodged with ease and blew a fireball at him. Rai pulled out his sword and charged chakra in it. He blocked the fireball and struck against the cloaked figure, cutting his upper chest. The cloaked figure laughed. He jumped away from the clearing. "You foolish brat, you have walked straight into my trap. Do you know who I am? I'm Itachi Uchiha, and now that your sword is covered with blood I bid you farewell." Rai didn't know what happened.

He soon figured out when the Anbu reached the young 15 year old Rai standing over the Raikage. "What have you done Raizen?" The Anbu readied themselves against Rai. 'Damnit! I should have fled when I had the chance. They think I killed him. "Wait. I didn't do this. An Akatsuki member was here." Rai pleaded with all his might but it didn't seem to get through to them. Rai made a few hand signs and readied himself to fight against the Anbu. Knowing full well that they wouldn't listen, he charged chakra into his eyes. He was ready. But before he attacked he heard the Bijuu. _**Young shinobi, you are not powerful enough to fight against these men. They will overpower you in a heartbeat. If you release me I shall give you the power to defeat them. The thing that sealed me is on the corpse of your uncle. Take it and destroy it. Only then will I be released. Hurry before you die. **_Rai quickly moved to the body of his uncle. The Anbu were ready to strike. Rai then took out the strange item. The Anbu flinched. "Rai, what do you think your doing? Don't do it, if you do then…." The Item shattered on the ground. All the seals on the Temple burst into flames. Rai ran into the temple. Before he got 5 feet into the Temple a bluish lightning bolt surged into him. It was the chakra of Raijuu. Rai screamed in pain as the energy surged into him. His appearance started to change. From the pale teen he was his skin turned tan. His eyes turned purple. His hair darkened to a black. Except for the last few centimeters of his hair they stayed the reddish color that he was born with.

Rai screamed more and more as he changed. The chakra of the Bijuu was now fused with him completely. He was now a Jinchuuriki. A seal now showed on his back. It was similar to Naruto's except there were more spaces for the chakra to leak out. Rai's eyes burned a bright red. His fingernails were now long like claws. He now had the Rokubi No Raijuu sealed within him. He was transforming even quicker now. He had the resemblance of Raijuu now. He roared and thunder crashed in the air. As fast as it begun it was over. The area where the temple once was is now covered in blood. Rai now walked away from the site. He grabbed one of the Anbu's kunai and put a slash mark through his headband. He was now a missing Nin. Raizen Shinkoru, the carrier of the Rokubi No Raijuu.

_**End.**_

Tell me how you liked it. I was thinking of making it a longer story but decided against it. I am giving anyone permission to use my character as one of their own as long as it's for good use. Flames are welcome, tell me what I did wrong and maybe I'll be able to correct it for the next story. Thanks for reading. Also, if you want to see my Biography of this character so you have more details then click on my name and go to it.

It's known as _Raizen Shinkoru's Biography_. If you use him then please say that he belongs to me. Thank you once again.


End file.
